Wiki Character Page Tutorial
Overview So you've created a character and now you want to add them to the OMApedia? This tutorial will take you through the basic step by step guide to creating your own character page, here you will find out how to start, edit, add images and link other people to your page. You will also find out how to add categories and add and delete headings within the page. And wiki character page is simply just that, a character page that is dedicated to providing information, links and keeping track of the history of a character. A dictionary of what they are like or an encylopedia if you will of their life. They aren't novel length and they aren't a few words either, they are a basic outline of your character and their current standing on the OMA board. Characters who have been validated and have become full members '''of the board are able to have a character page however inactivity both on the main board or on the wiki may result in the character page being put up for deletion. This is to save unncecessary pagees and clean ups for the staff to go through. Basic Instructions '''Step 1: Located on the left hand side of the screen, you will see the following option available to you. If you click on 'new page' you will then be taken to a second screen where you will be able to further your progress in creating a wiki page. Step 2: The following box will appear at the top of your screen with several templates that you can choose from. As you become more confident, you may choose to create just a blank canvas and go from there, but for this tutorial we are dealing with the creation of the character template. Step 3: The Article Title required will be your Character Name, this is the full Display name as it appears on the main OMA board. (ie. no Nee *maiden name* or middle names) Step 4: To add a character image, you will see the following button, this will allow you to choose a file from your computer to upload and will be displayed as your main image. You may bypass this step and add an image later. Step 5: Below the insert image, on the main page you will see the following box, this is displayed to the right hand of your character page, you may edit any of the boxes at this time. You may go back and change these at a later date using the instructions below. Note: '''Being type is considered whether they are a witch, wizard, vampire etc. You do not have to fill in each of the boxes however it is common to use dashes (-) to indicate that you have no response for your character in this situation. '''Step 6: After you've filled in the box and the section, you will see the categories section down the bottom. A good rule of thumb to get into is to click on the highlighted "OMApedia A to Z" and to unclick site administration. This will then place your character where others can see you. You will then be able to add categories further down the track. You will then click save. Congratulations, you have now created a character page in basic form. Linking within Pages You will notice that there are several ways to link your page to another character's, job's or to other areas around the OMApedia. But to create these links you will find the step by step instructions below. Step 1: At the top of your character page you will see the 'Edit this page' function, by clicking this, you will then be taken through to the area in which you can edit all areas of your page at the same time. Step 2: In the editing area you will note several buttons, to create a link in your page, you will need to click on the link button as highlighted. Step 3: For a link to work properly within the page, the type of link that is typically used is the 'internal link' so ensure that you are on this tab when the link box opens. Step 4: To create the link, type in the article name you want to link to, if it is already created it will appear in a drop down menu automatically. If the page is yet to be created the link will come up as red on your page but you are still able to link. Click okay after you're done. Step 5: If you are wanting to link to a person's name that isn't the article title, the second box as indicated below the highlighted one is able to utilised. Type in the link name that you want (e.g. Example Character is the article name, 'Example' is the link name). This will then make the link appear as what you wish to name it whilst still linking to the article requested. Congratulations you have now successfully added a link to your page. Editing Pages There are several ways to edit your pages, the simplest and the one that will be covered in this article is the rich text format. Rich text works similarly as if you were using a word processor rather then using the wiki code. Once you have created your page, there are several ways in which to edit it. Full Page Editing: ' ' To edit a page in it's entirety, this may include ensuring the spacing is how you like it and that the headings are in the place that you want them to be, you will need to use the full page edit function. This is located at the top of your character page as highlighted directly above your character's name. This will then take you to the editing page where every section of your page is viewable. Editing a single section: Next to every section in your character page will be an 'edit' function. To edit this section only, just click on the edit and it will take you to that section in the editing page. This works exactly the same however you will not be able to access any other sections from this function whilst the page is open. Editing the side box section of your page: For this one you will need to use the full page function ''' to open up the full page screen. Up the top of your full page editing screen you will see the box highlighted to the left, this is your character info box and by clicking on this once it will bring up a new screen for you to be able to edit your character info. A box will appear similar to the one on the left with several options. This is the same sort of form you filled in at the beginning of your creation of your character page. The highlighted box with the 'image' parameter is how you change your display picture for your character. To change this you must have already uploaded your image (see tutorial below) and have the file name. The coding is then 'image:filename.jpg' this will then adjust the display picture as viewed. Congratulations you have now been able to edit your pages. Adding/Deleting Pages Categories for Pages Down the bottom of every character and location page, you will notice several 'tags' or 'categories' that link pages to one another. In the above basics the explanation for how categories are added is there, this section deals with the categories that you can add. FAQ '''There are others editing my pages? Why? In some cases, you will see that there are others that are editing the page. They might be doing a variety of things, adding categories, fixing links, or adding things you may have missed in the case of links to other pages and the like. Other editors aren't editing content unless it is spelling mistakes or obvious misnomers. In most cases you will find that the majority of secondary editors on your pages are the three Special Helpers that work on the OMApedia on a near daily basis. Do not take this as an insult or a reason to be disheartened, it is just ensuring that every page is the best it can be. Category:Tutorials